Legend of the Kitsune
by Moonshadow4
Summary: Akihito is a Kitsune, a pure white fox-spirit, his family lives in a magical village/Temple in the forest serving Inari and the villagers that still worship them. However, Akihito had a wild so he asked Inari (who was very fond of him) to be a part of the human culture. Akihito moved to Tokyo, he wanted excitement; however he didn't anticipate meeting a powerful man named Asami.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Akihito** is a Kitsune, a pure white fox-spirit with golden highlights, his family lives in a magical village/Temple in the forest serving Inari and the villagers that still worship them. Their only interactions with the humans were when they acted as human Shinto Priest on behalf of Inari. However, Akihito had a wild side the he wanted to fully experience, he couldn't "stretch" out his "legs" in his village so he asked Inari (who was very fond of him) to be a part of the human culture. Akihito moved to Tokyo with his camera that Inari gave him to become a photographer. He wanted excitement and found it in criminal photography. However he didn't anticipate what kind of world he was getting himself into when he met a powerful man named Asami.

**Disclaimer:**All characters from Viewfinder belong to Yamane Ayano, all other references to other manga, novels and any type of media, belong to their respective mangakas, authors and producers. Also the idea of Kitsune Aki comes from **eres_seraphim. **I got my inspiration from a picture eres_seraphim created. The proof reading and people who helped me hash out the plot are **nbsiren, ****ptw30, ****ladyfeather.**

Ch1 Introduction

Hidden from view outside one of the many clubs in the red light district of Kabukicho, a slight movement reveals the location of an onlooker. With lens zooming on a perfect shot, the photographer rapidly clicks, saving proof of the criminal dealings of his subjects. As he pulls back, the pale golden-haired youth smiles.

"Jackpot," he says, before packing his equipment.

Pulling his bag strap over his shoulder, the youth plans his decent to the streets far below. The rooftop he chose to use, an excellent place to get a good view, has an extremely limited escape route, and is twenty stories high. Looking around, he swings himself over the rail, dropping the twenty stories at a rapid pace, only to land softly in the narrow alleyway behind the building. Grinning the youth stretches his arm out lazily, as if he merely steps off of stairs. Exiting with his shots he quickly runs home, sprinting through the city at a constant pace, without once breaking a sweat.

"Asami-sama," The voice of medium-sized lean man wearing glasses, draws the attention of a richly dressed man whose golden eyes gazed out the office window searching for a sparkle that caught his attention. The man called Asami looks at the large man with a smirk fading from him lips.

"I have information about the incident. We have stopped the photos and the story at the publisher, and the police's investigation is being controlled. The shop owner is being investigated for his activities that night, and we are also looking for the Kabukicho branch club, Shion's security breach. We have the report of the photographer that took the photos. What would you like to do about it?" the bespectacled man explains, waiting respectfully while his boss reads the reports and then gazes at the attached picture.

"Keep control of the police's investigation. If they uncover the shop's manager dealing without permission, then kill him. Don't let this harm our image. As for the rest, leave that to me. That will be all, Kirishima," Asami orders, picking up the photo of a pale golden-haired youth.

"Yes Sir," Kirishima states, bowing low, before exiting the room.

Focusing on the picture, Asami lets another smirk grow. "Takaba Akihito, a talented young photographer. He has great eyes. Too bad he is playing with my image. It's time to teach him just who rules here."

A long limo pulled off the road, blocking the entrance to a nearby alleyway behind the club Shion. The man wearing glasses in the front passenger seat quickly gets out, rushing to open the rear passenger door. Asami's golden eyes focus on the alley street toward the muffled sounds of a struggle that can barely be heard on the sidewalk.

"We have the photographer, sir; he's still spirited." A large muscular man walks towards the car, stopping to bow respectfully when he is a small distance from the car.

The wind chooses that moment to sweep out away from the alley towards the car and its recent occupants. Asami's attention seems to sharpen as if something has suddenly become even more interesting. His golden eyes sparkle, the only hint of a smile hidden behind his surface expression.

"Take me to him," he commands.

The pale golden-haired youth feels his body slamming into the wall of club Shion, the same club he was attempting to case out once more in hopes of more interesting pictures. Stranger's hands hold his own behind his back, making it impossible to protect his head from the collision. The hand propelling his head into said wall isn't helping, either. "Ergh! What the hell? Who are you?!"

The hand restraining his head released its hold, allowing the youth to turn his head and look at his attackers.

"What the hell do you think you doing?" he yells, growing louder with every sentence. Walking towards him, with an expressionless face, is a well-dressed man in an obviously tailored suit. Every inch of his outfit complimented his body, from his hair to his clothes; the man exudes wealth and power.

The man's focus seems to narrow on him. It is so focused it makes the youth nervous, though he can't say why.

"Takaba, Akihito? Really? Interesting, you're barely more than a child," the man says. His voice, smooth like golden cream, is powerful. The man moves closer to the youth,

"So you're the one who's been getting the scoop on the private life of Shion's patrons," he says it nonchalantly as if he is merely commenting on the weather. His eyes, however, give a different story. They pierce Akihito, straight to the soul.

"W-who are you?" Akihito says, suddenly feeling trapped and drawn in by those eyes.

"You have been causing trouble for me; it hasn't been good for business. I do have some questions for you. If you're a good boy and answer them, then there is nothing to fear." The man leaned closer, lowering his face until it was nearly eye to eye.

"What do you want? If it's about the pictures, they didn't turn out to be worth anything. I threw them away!" he cries, hoping the beautiful and powerful man wouldn't notice the lie.

"Shh, shh," the man soothes. "There's nothing to fear. I just want some information. Be a good little kitten and answer my questions."

"I don't have any information, and if I did, I don't trust what you'd do with it, you bastard!" he yells, using defiance as shield from the strange feelings produced from those golden eyes.

Suddenly one of his captors, forgotten until that moment, knees him in the stomach, making him want to throw up and completely forgetting the feeling he was experiencing before. "Uph!" he gasps, coughing past the nausea.

Asami raises his head away from the youth, "Naughty boys who stick their nose in other people's business should take better care of themselves. They might just find themselves being punished by the adults around them."

"You don't think I know that?" He suddenly kicks out, surprising the guard who had kneed him in the stomach. His round kick lands a sweet blow to surprised guards head, knocking him out. While the other guard is shocked, he jerks out of his hold and dash to the doors of a nearby building, heading for the stairs leading up, and ignoring the shouts from the other goons to stop.

Asami watches the youth run up the stairs while his men gave chase. 'This should be interesting' he thinks, following after in a leisurely stride.

"Stupid kid," his large muscular left hand man states, "Only an idiot runs into a building. There is nowhere to go but the roof."

"Follow him, Suoh. Don't let him get by the men on the stairs, but let me handle him on the roof," Asami orders, heading up the stairs while Suoh radios the men on their instructions Souh keeps pace with him.

When they reach the roof, Souh opens the door and checks the surrounding area before moving out of Asami's way. Before them stands Takaba, bent over the guardrail that prevents people from falling off the roof. He glances back at them in alarm, meeting Asami's eyes for one piercing moment. Until now, no one has ever met his eyes with so much fearless abandonment. Though he knows it is wrong, Asami feels himself getting more and more interested in this child.

"There is nowhere to hide now, kit. You're caught, like a fox in a trap."

The youth only smiles, "This is nothing."

He turns towards the rail once more. Then the youth does something that surprises Asami even more. He swings himself over the railing to plummet down to the street below, passing by power lines in his rapid descent. Asami reaches the rail and looks down the building, expecting to see the mangled body of the youth whom he found so interesting, now wasted, only to see him landing gently on the ground, surrounded by crowds of surprised people.

Asami laughs as he's surprised by the relief he now feels in knowing that the youth is alive and well.

"Did you see that, Souh?" he asks, not really listening to his subordinate's reply, "I didn't think he could do that." He watches as the youth begins run off, each step gaining momentum and speed. His feet glimmer, leaving sparkling trails that quickly disappear from sight.


	2. Chapter 2 Curiosity Captured the Kitten

Ch2 Curiosity Captured the Kitten

'This is not good,' Akihito fumes to himself after running from Kabukicho to Harajuku in an attempt to not only lose any goons who might have followed him, but also as a way to release the agitation of his encounter. 'Just who is that guy?' he wonders, pacing between two male ginko trees in a quiet corner of Yoyogi Koen Park. After calming down, Akihito stops pacing and leans against one of the ginko trees, finding solace in the tree's life-ki. After thinking his options through, Akihito decides he needs to learn more information about the man he had an encounter with. With that in mind, Akihito heads toward central Tokyo.

"You stupid rascal," a gruff-looking, middle aged man growls, as he lights a cigarette while reading a newspaper. "You must have had a run in with Asami. Shion is one of his clubs, his Kabukicho branch club I think." He takes a long drag of his cigarette, letting the ash lengthen before tapping it out onto a tray. "You would do well to stay away from him. That man is not someone you could handle."

"They chased after me, and kicked me in the stomach; no way am I going to leave him alone. So who is he anyway, Yama-san?" Akihito, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the man's cigarette, leans away and towards the open window, hoping for a breeze to blow in and sweep away the smoke.

"Publicly he is known as the owner and manager of most of the high class night-clubs, hotels, talent agencies, banks, etc, but in reality he is the single most powerful man in Japan. At age twenty-five he gained control of Tokyo's entire underworld, and then he continued pushing his control until, at age thirty-five, he now rules over most of Tokyo, the surface communities as well as the underground ones." Annoyance affects his face for a moment, before he relaxes. "I swear we can't even take a shit without his permission."

Akihito looks at the gruff man in surprise. "Really? I thought that the government was the one in charge of Japan? How does a crime lord rule without anyone complaining?"

"The government is in his pocket, and the people at large remain blissfully unaware of just how much control he has over their lives." He crushes the last of his cigarette into the tray before folding his paper and setting it on the table. "Just watch your back; the investigation of those pictures you took is being controlled. The manager of Shion suddenly went missing, supposedly on vacation, but if he is, it's probably on the bottom of Tokyo Bay."

"Wow," Akihito breathes, "Now I want to investigate him even more. I'll get him and show his true colors for everyone to see." The youth smiles in excitement, getting out his camera, as if impatient to start his mission.

Yamazaki sighs as he stands up, "Man, why am I babysitting this bratty child, anyways? It shouldn't matter that you are a personal friend of my old man. Sending you for me to watch over is too much." He looks back at the youth with a frown. "By the way, how did you get to know the old man? All he does anymore is fiddle with his rice fields and visits the Inari shrine every day."

"I live at the shrine. When he comes to visit, we would often talk about his travels. The stories he told me, about the all the different lands he had traveled to, were so exciting. I wanted to explore the world outside the shrine myself." Akihito looks up at the gruff man as he hears him gasp in surprise.

"You're one of those people?" Yamazaki spins around, looking at the youth with new eyes. "Then Asami's is definitely over your head. He eats pure little priestlings like you for a snack."

Akihito grimace in annoyance. "I'm not a child anymore, and I can take care of myself. I can handle Asami; I'll make him wish he never messed with me." Anticipation colors his expression. "I'm out of here; I have some research to do." Ignoring Yamazaki's skeptic look, he rushes out of the office to his apartment, formulating a plan to stake out this Asami character.

Lounging in his suite, phone in hand, Asami listens to the report from his right hand man, Kirishima.

"The police investigation has finished. The case has been solved and filed. Shion's reputation is pristine. None of our patrons learned of the event, and the hole in Shion's security has been abolished. The full report on the young photographer, Takaba, is complete. It seems he is a friend of Detective Yamazaki. When asked, Yamazaki stated that "brat," as he calls him, would continue his investigation of you. He also reported what little he learned about the youth. I will forward to you his personal information and schedule."

"Understood, keep up the surveillance and keep me posted on his movements." Asami orders before hanging up, smirking.

'I needed the entertainment lately. It will be fun to play with him more, like playing with a wild fox-kit, so fragile yet so feisty."

Tossing the phone onto the side table next to him, Asami relaxes into his lounge chair, recalling the way this kitten looked straight into his eyes, no fear-only defiance, like a small fox against a wolf.

'He made my heart pound. This fragile kitten actually made me lose my composer.' He snorts, 'There is definitely something about him, some sort of secret.'

Picking up his PDA Asami links the report on Takaba and begins reading. After a few minutes Asami laughs, 'Ah, so that's it. He is from that village, how interesting.' Setting down his PDA, Asami reaches for his phone. "Kirishima, I have some things that need to be collected." Asami's eyes look back at the picture of Takaba, a predatory gold glint shimmers in his eyes, the only betrayal of his excitement.

'The view of Rainbow Bridge is spectacular tonight', Akihito thinks, gazing at its light reflecting in the water of Tokyo Bay, accentuating the sky and, for once, the night was without the usual mist that blankets the dock. The night sky was so clear that Akihito could make out stars, even through the light radiation of the city. Stars were one of the things Aki misses since he went to the city. The stars, so important when he was in his village, are now barely seen and thought about in the city. 'Are they watching me', he wonders knowing that in his village, his family can use the god Inari's spells to watch others, simply by using the location of the stars.

With a sigh, Akihito looks back down towards the dock waiting for his subject, Asami, to show up.

'This is the right spot right?' he thinks to himself recalling Yamazaki's information:

"_Hey kid, are you still interested in going after Asami?" Yamazaki called, out of the blue while Aki was still in his apartment. _

"_Yes, why?" Aki answered, shaking the water from his hair with a swing of his head._

"_One of my sources says that he's going to be at the Harbor Warehouse tonight, facilitating a large drug deal." Yama-san's voice shifted as if he switched his phone to the other hand. "You know you don't have to go after this guy. There is nothing that is making you do this." He sounded weary. _

"_Are you kidding? He is the most interesting person in this city. No way will I back off." Aki grinned. "Thanks Yama-san, I owe you for this." _

_He hung up, and rushed to gather everything he will need for the stake out._

"Aww, Yama-san, are you sure Asami is suppose to be here tonight?" he mutters out loud, shifting his position before his butt falls asleep on him again.

He searches the harbor for any sign of movement, something to hint where the deal might take place. Akihito shifts as he spots a lone figure walking out of the shadows, straight for the water's edge. 'All right,' Aki thinks, bringing his camera into focus, and zooming in. The figure is a well dressed man, with black and silver hair…

'Wait a minute! That's Asami! Score!' Aki clicks away at the lethal man until he comes to a stop, next to a truck and some large cargo boxes. 'Is that where the drugs are? No way, the location is too open for storing drugs.'

As Akihito zooms in, focusing on the face, Asami looks up, seemingly eye to eye with Aki, as if he knows his exact location. Shock forces him to jerk backwards and, unknowingly, into the waiting arms of the man who silently looms behind him.

"Ermph!" is all Akihito can utter as crushing arms wrap around him, moving one hand to his face to hold a cloth over his nose and mouth. Aki tries to struggle, using more strength than any human his size could wield, but the large man holding him merely continues smothering him until Aki can't hold his breath any longer, forcing him to breathe in the sickly sweet scent that soaks the cloth. At once his body softens, drifting to the floor.

Although his body is numb and his head is dizzy, Aki could feel large strong hand and arms lift his body up, placing him over the large man's shoulder. Disorientation follows, as the man seems to be heading down the buildings stairs. After walking seemingly forever, his captor suddenly stops, bends down and shifts Aki in his large arms for a better grip. Those arms, so cruelly efficient when struggling with him, now seems gentle as the large man covers Aki's head with a protecting hand as he positions Aki's unresisting body in a small space, preventing his head from hitting anything. When the man sets him on something firm and soft, Aki realizes that he has been placed in a car.

"He is still conscious. Give him a tranquilizer," a cold voice orders, from somewhere nearby.

"Yes, Asami-sama," the big man replies while pulling away, as if reaching for an object. When he comes back Aki feels his arm lift and the brush of a cold metal tip on his skin. Fear rushes through him, as he tries to make his unresponsive body struggle, but no matter what he tries, he can't stop the pinching sensation of needle entering his body, injecting the sedative into his bloodstream. The man pulls out the needle and moves away. The sound of car doors opening and the drone of the engine seem to echo in his head.

The last sound he hears, as the drug takes effect, is Asami's chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3 Playing

Ch3: Playing

The sound of a constant thumping twitches his ears, "Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump." Aki realizes it is his own heart beat, the sound of his blood rushing through his body. Stirring in the dazed disorientation, he feels his body sway, as if floating in the air. 'Flying?' he thinks slowly in confusion.

Shock floods through his body as ice cold liquid pours over his head, trailing down his face to his shoulders, chilling his body.

Suddenly the memories of last night's events rush through his head. He jerks awake, only to find his hands are bound over his head and his legs bent with his ankles bound to his thighs. The only thing keeping him aloft are chains connecting to the bands around his knees and the belted restraints around his hands. Looking up Akihito meets cold, assessing, golden eyes, a cigarette placed between his pink lips and glossy silver black hair combed back.

"Asami!" Akihito exclaims, alarm preventing further struggle. "W-what is this?"

Asami merely smirks, placing the cup, now empty, on the table beside them.

"Hey, you bastard, what's going on!?" Akihito yells, anger pushing away the alarm.

Asami puffs the cigarette, exhaling the smoke towards Akihito, filling the area with its odor. "Just enjoying the view, it's not every day that someone can see such a rare find."

'A rare find?' Aki wonders, looking at Asami in confusion. Asami smirks again, moving aside and allowing Akihito to see himself in the mirror covered the wall behind him.

Horror fills him as he sees himself not only wearing a black leather body harness, bound with numerous black leather straps and chains, but also with his golden white ears and tail exposed. His wide fox ears atop his head are twitching now that he notices them, and his long tail, trailing below him to the floor, shifts, causing the long silky fur to wave on the floor. Upset, he tries to wish his ears and tail away unsuccessfully. His control over his human form is lost to the drugs still in his system, making him unable to hide his otherworldly assets.

Asami reaches down to pick up the tail, smoothing the fur straight as he pets it silky length.

"Such beautiful fur," Asami says, as if examining an object he is going to buy. Pulling the long tail up to his face he rubs his it over his cheeks and purrs, "So soft, like fine silk."

With the tail still in his left hand, he grabs Aki's legs with both hands, spreading his thighs farther apart, exposing his anus and, close behind, the gold-tinged base of his tail.

"What a view," Asami's eyes glint, darkening slightly in color.

Dropping the tail and releasing his thighs back to their former relaxed position, he bends down to grab a thin cord attached to a nearby pole. Pulling it over, he attaches the hook to Aki's right thigh straps. He repeats the process for Aki's left thigh. The arrangement positions Akihito's thighs apart, once again completely exposing his ass to this cool, calm, and cruel man.

Akihito tucks his tail up between his legs in an attempt to cover himself. His tail, heavy from the length, droops sluggishly to cover from his penis to his chest in a curl, the end of the tail draping down to his sides. The long fur of his tail is tickling his exposed areas, causing his nipples and member to slightly harden.

"Already?" Asami snickers, "I haven't really touched you yet." Grabbing the tail again, Asami moves it back and forth over Takaba's body repeatedly, slowly teasing and tickling, causing him to harden even more. Pulling the tail back and down around Akihito's thighs to uncover his anus and penis once again. Asami drapes the tail across Akihito's waist, like a belt, decorating his hips and privates with the long gold tipped strains of fur of his tail. Positioning it perfectly, Asami belts it into place with a smooth leather strap.

"Much better," Asami states, obviously satisfied with his artistic placement. The fur from his tail was falling down due to gravity, just barely tickling his cock, causing goose-bumps once again.

In anger, fright and annoyance, Aki glares at Asami, "Why are you doing this, Asshole!? What could you possible gain from doing this?"

Asami raises his eyebrows at him, as if to reply, 'What a stupid question.' Then, pointedly, he looks down at Aki's ass.

"Stop staring," he growls, struggling against his bonds, ears pinned back and his tail breaking free of its restraint, and thrashing wildly, his tail fur standing on end, visually increasing its volume but little else in response to Asami's actions.

"I think you're the one that is an asshole, Takaba," Asami's rich smooth voice, suddenly so low a tone, sends strange shocks through his system, "And a very cute little hole at that." He reaches a finger to brush the opening. "It's all pink and pure, so inviting." Reaching out, Asami grabs the still thrashing tail, binding it painfully tight back in its former position as a decorative belt.

Asami then moves away, though not out of view. The embarrassing mirrored wall, reflecting everything that is being done to him, also reflects Asami's trek across the small room to covered shelves. Reaching into the shelves Asami brings out a medium scroll saw design carved box. An intricately stylized A decorates the top, its whorls leading down to a latch decorated with golden leaves. Carrying the box back across the room, Asami looks straight into Akihito's eyes.

"Interested?" he smirks as he reached the side table nearby.

Placing the box on the side table, he slowly unravels the complicated latch. Opening the box, Asami pulls out a small glass vial filled with clear liquid. Turning towards Aki, he holds younger man's face with one hand while flipping the lid and bringing the vial to his nose. Aki tries to jerk his head back, distrusting that clear liquid and the dark look in Asami's eyes.

"Now, now. Don't resist, I'm merely granting your wish," he soothes, gripping Aki's face tighter between his fingers, forcing Aki still and preventing any further movement. "You wanted to learn more about me. You said to Yamazaki that you want to expose my true colors for everyone to see."

Asami waits patiently until Aki's lungs forces him to breath in the tainted air. The smell of herbs, fruit, and a sweet chemical, coat the back of his throat, sticking to it.

'What is this?' Aki thinks, feeling his body grow hot and sensitive. Every movement causes his body to shiver, the long hair from his tail, as it falls around his navel and penis, causing the most sensitivity.

Asami closes the vial, releasing Akihito's face to caress his throat with his fingers. Akihito watches Asami lower his face down to his. Asami rubs his nose and lips across Aki's own nose and cheeks, brushing them against Aki's hair as he moves slowly towards fox ears Aki flatted against his head in distress. Reaching his ears Asami licks and nibbles around the thin flesh, biting the furry tip hard, causing Aki to whimper in pain, before pushing his tongue into the sensitive ear. Shivers travel up and down Aki's spine, causing him to arch into Asami's body and throw his head back with a moan.

"How does it feel?" Asami mummers, shifting his head down again to trail his mouth over Aki's carotid artery. "You should be feeling it."

"What… Ah!... was that… NN!… liquid?" Akihito gasps, panting from the shivers Asami causes.

"Just a little concoction I had whipped up for you," Asami replies, nipping at sensitive skin as he shifts down from his neck, to his chest, nibbling around the nipples. "Catnip extract, aphrodisiac, and Kiwi plant extract. All the things pure little kittens like you need to feel good."

Aki hisses as Asami bites his nipple hard, leaving behind red swollen teeth marks. Asami's hands roam his body, caressing his hips, pulling on the silky fox ears, moving to rub over his nipples, and cupping his ass. All the while Asami nips and bites, moving from one nipple to the other before making his way down to the navel. The constant stimulation from Asami's ministrations and his tail's long fur brushing lower brings Aki's body to a needy edge.

'My heart! It's going to beat out of my chest!' Aki inwardly wails, as another shiver travels through him.

"What's this?" Asami asks, brushing a hand against his Aki's penis. "You're already hard?" Asami chuckles as he begins to pump the firm shaft, "What a little slut, enjoying so much when we have barely begun to play." Warm moisture begins to leak out of the organ, wetting Asami's hand as he pumps faster.

"Stop! NN! I feel so hot!" Akihito gasps, trying to curl his body against the shudders that begin shake his body. 'I feel so strange, being pushed to the edge,' he thinks to himself, nervousness shading his emotions.

"Tsk, Tsk. Takaba, you're not coming yet. We have so much more to do tonight." Still holding him, Asami reaches into the box, pulling out a thin clear tube. "I bet you have never been teased here before," he muses, fingering Akihito's penis before slowly inserting the end of the thin tube into its head.

Shock and pain eclipse him, causing him to yell in surprise and tears to spring from his eyes. Strangely his body shudders and shivers as more and more of the tube is inserted, moving down the urethra. Finally, Asami stops pushing in the tube and Aki watches as Asami begin licking the liquid around the opening of his penis that had leaked out from the stimulation. While distracted by Asami's attention to his penis, he fails to notice Asami tying a long velvet ribbon around the base of his penis, effectively preventing ejaculation.

"Crying already? I've been real good to you," Asami mummers, raising his head to gaze into Akihito's teary eyes, "You're so cute. Face all flush and red with tears flowing down your cheeks." He leans up to lick the salty tears from Aki's face.

Akihito glares, annoyance weakly filtering through the tumbling emotions. "Bastard…" he gasps out, trying to catch his breath.

Asami chuckles, "With a boy as cute as you acting so feisty, I can't help but want to torture you," he whispers against Aki's face before pulling away, leaving his body bereft. "Don't worry; I'll make you feel good."


	4. Chapter 4 Promise

Ch 4 Promise

Asami pulls back, enjoying the view of Takaba in such an arousing state. Even though he is bound and shivering with need, he looks so adorable while acting so feisty. His ears, wet with Asami's saliva, lay flat against his head. Takaba's pale skin, spotted red with bite marks, contrasts elegantly with the black leather bonds binding him. Aki's thighs are still spread, exposing his adorable pink hole and his lovely penis is nesting among the long gold-tint white fur of the fox tail.

The view inspires Asami to change Takaba's position. Reaching around the nearby table, Asami pulls out more leather straps, and a wide, tall, black stool. Bringing them over, Asami places the stool under the aroused youth, anchoring the stool's legs as he raises the seat to brace Takaba's ass. With Takaba safely in place, he releases the left leg from the thigh restraints, pulling the unresisting limb down to attach the ankle to a hook hidden underneath the stool. After doing the same with the right leg, Asami releases the supporting chains connected to Takaba's thighs, allowing the restrained hands to continue keeping Takaba upright. After leaving his thighs loose, Asami releases the straps holding the tail in its place, allowing the long silky tail to trail over the stool's edge and down to the floor. With the tail out of the way, Asami grabs both thighs and wraps the extra leather strips around the lower part of Takaba's thighs, binding them tightly together. Picking up the ends of the straps_,_ Asami connects them to the upper part of Takaba's body harness, pulling his legs closer to his body.

"You look adorable like that as well, Takaba," Asami says in a low voice. "Here, let me complete this image."

Picking through the box, Asami finally finds the toy he was searching for, a beaded vibrator, which he prepared efficiently, glossing the device with clear lube from the box. After another glance at Takaba's position, he searches through the box again before pulling out a ball mouth gag. Moving to position the gag in Takaba's mouth, Asami chuckles at the look of stunned horror on the youth's face as he discovers the toys Asami has brought out to play with. Placing and tying the gag into place turns out to be a struggle, as the boy decided at that moment to resist again, probably growing accustomed to the sensations that the drug is causing in his body now that Asami isn't stimulating his senses.

"Now, now, no need to feel left out," he teases the boy, using both hands on either side of Takaba's head to still the youth's movement and secure the gag into place. Seeing the fierce little kitten's eyes glaring out from under his bangs, Asami couldn't resist the urge to lick along the gag.

From there Asami picks up the abandoned vibrator he had set on the stool during the brief struggle. Turning it on, he rubs the toy along the exposed lower thighs, teasing the head around the thin tube still inserted inside the penis, working his way slowly past the velvet ribbon tightly preventing the boy his climax, and ultimately to the throbbing little hole.

Nudging the tip slowly in, and then receding, over and over, he pushes farther with each nudge until the toy was halfway in. Each nudge made Takaba moan, his body twitching with sensations amplified by the drug. Suddenly Asami, feeling some indefinable annoyance, thrusts the toy all the way to the hilt. Muffled screams issue from behind the gag as Takaba throws his head back. Leaving the vibrator on and embedded inside, Asami pulls off the leather straps binding Takaba's knees together, freeing them from their tight position.

Takaba's body, trembling from being on the edge of an orgasm for so long, falls open, creating such a view that Asami immediately moves in on the tempting thighs glistening with sweat, licking the salty perspiration as he works his way toward the twitching penis. Picking up the velvet end Asami quickly jerks off the velvet, allowing him to attempt to ejaculate through the thin tube, failing with a moan of despair and anguish. Tears streaming from his eyes in reaction to the incredible pressure built up inside of him.

"You really are an adorable, feisty kitten." Asami can feel his arousal growing with every passing moment. Never before has anyone created such a strong reaction. Each muffled sound seems to feather across his body, driving him extreme with desire.

Reaching up, Asami removes the gag with a yank, before following with his mouth. Forcibly taking Takaba's with his own, Asami pushes his tongue as far back as possible, making the boy gag as a result.

Asami pulls back, deciding that he can't wait any longer he yanks the vibrator out, causing another un-muffled squeal and heavy gasps.

"So cruel! Why?" Takaba whispers in a rough voice, head hanging low for the first time since Asami stated this game.

Asami gently raises Takaba's head by gripping his chin, "Hmph, because it's fun. Let's have some more, shall we?" After seeing Takaba's eyes widen with alarm, Asami releases his chin, allowing the boy to hold his own head up. Unbuttoning his shirt and slacks he stares straight into the Takaba's eyes challengingly, watching as the youth's spirit springing back from despair.

Asami releases the chains connected to Takaba's hand restraints, supporting his body with one arm while the other unhooks Takaba's feet from the stool one by one. Slipping under the boy, Asami sits on the wide stool, placing Takaba, facing outward, on his lap as gently as he could, and allowing the back of the boy's head to rest on his shoulder while keeping Takaba's tail from being crushed. Rubbing the youth's sore ass, Asami kisses and nips at the fox ears, breathing in the sweet scent of Takaba.

Believing that he has allowed Takaba enough time to rest, Asami reaches for the vial of liquid aphrodisiac he has used earlier. After wetting his fingers with it, he slowly inserts them into the sensitive hole, stretching it until it could fit one, two, three fingers. Takaba rouses with the invasion of Asami's fingers, turning his head to stare at Asami in pain and shock that soon transforms to wanton desire as the liquid's power comes into effect, his eyes now betraying his need.

"No!" he moans, seconds before Asami slips his own penis out of its confinement and thrust it into the loose slick ass.

"Ah!" Takaba shouts, his body arching away from penetration below.

Asami allows no resistance, grabbing Takaba's arms he forces them behind the youth's back and clipping them together, using the leverage to drag Takaba back down on his cock, while he simultaneously thrust upward.

"Ah! No… It hurts, too big, get it out." The boy cries, tears flowing once again from his eyes.

'Tears again?' Asami muses to himself.

With one hand free, now that Takaba's hands are secured, Asami allows himself to play with Takaba's own penis, wrapping his arms around Takaba's waist to rub the head that still holds the thin tube

"You want it out?" Asami asks, playing with the tube.

"Yes… ahh… out." Takaba gasps.

"Okay." With a careful tug, Asami pulls out the tube, delighting in the youth's shudder, as a thick stream of cum shoots out, inking the floor.

"No," Takaba complains in between huffs.

Asami ignores him, instead moving to gain a better grip on Takaba's thigh as he quickly begins to raise and lower him, impaling the youth's ass over and over.

"But you're enjoying taking me to the hilt." He picks him up again, spreading his thighs wide in the process, showcasing the view in the mirror in front of him. "See, you love it."

While still supporting Takaba in his arms, Asami changes their position, cock still penetrating the boy's ass. Stepping away, Asami turns Takaba belly down on the stool, careful of the long tail that trails behind him and reaches for the hooks he had used on Takaba's ankles. Asami clips both hooks to the knee straps, suspending his cute ass in the air, giving Asami better access. Asami begins to increase the pace, plunging himself quickly and forcefully into the yielding body before him.

"Too much," Takaba cries, his belly his only supporting him while his hands are latched behind his back and knees are bound to the stool.

Asami grabs the base of the tail, using it as leverage to pull back the boy's body.

"Asami!" A mixture of pain and pleasure laces his voice as shudders accumulates, increasing in volume with each thrust.

His voice rough with the lust raging through his body, Asami replies, "Don't forget this night, neither the pain, nor the pleasure." His thrust increases even more in tempo as Asami feels his own orgasm rushing to the edge.

"Ah, I'm going to‒ Ahhh!" he shrieks, his body clamping around Asami's cock, driving Asami into a climax along with him.

"And never forget this promise: you are mine, Akihito."


	5. Chapter 5 Escape

Ch 5 Escape

"Is his passage secure, Kirishima?" he asks of his right hand man as he sits in his office in Shinjuku.

"Yes, Asami-sama, he should be arriving in two days. He has the list with him as well, from what I understand." The medium sized lean man pushes his glasses back to the bridge of his nose while passing the report to Asami for review. Asami hears the office door open but ignores the sound in favor of the report.

"Asami-sama," the large muscular man breaks Asami's concentration. Looking up Asami wordlessly queries his left hand man, Souh.

"The boy is stirring," Souh says, handing him a small device displaying a large white room empty of everything but a window placed high on the on one wall and a single gold bed. Zooming in, Asami could see the bed's contents, a slender young man with pale gold hair, head tossing side to side from some sort of disturbing dream. A glint from the top of his head reveals the youth's fox ears, the gold tips reflecting the sunlight shinning through the open window. Suddenly the gold colored fabric is swept off the slender body by a trashing tail also sporting a gold tinge in its white fur.

"Record everything, and keep track of his movements." Asami orders, placing the work in front of him down, his attention completely focusing on the device screen.

Running, fleeing, Akihito feels himself being chased through streets of the human city. Behind him he can feel the pressure of his hunter. Even when Akihito cuts corners, and runs at speeds no human could follow, he still can't shake his pursuer. Finding himself in a dead end he prepares to jump to the nearest roof, but before he could begin strong arms grab him, pulling him down to the dirt and filth layering the ground. Suddenly those arms become gentle, caressing; looking around he finds himself kitten sized, curled in the lap of a cool eyed, powerful man.

"Asami," he says looking up in confusion.

Those large hand stroke his fur starting from the top of his head to the tip of his tail, "Cute little kitten," he hears Asami say.

Annoyed, Akihito tries to escape from those giant hands enveloping him. As he moves he realizes that he is a fox kitten, gangly and uncoordinated. He trips over his own paws, not use to them being so unproportionally large compared to the small body he now inhabits.

Asami scoops him up before he falls, once more setting him on his lap. "You are mine, Akihito," he commands, holding Aki still, trapping him in the cage of his fingers. As Aki tries to wiggle out, the pressure from Asami's hands increases, squeezing him and holding him down.

'I can't breathe,' he panics, struggling, each thrash only bringing more pressure to bear on him, 'Asami.'

"Asami!" He cries out loud, bolting upright in the bed, only to flinch from the pains originating from his body. "Tch," Akihito moans, reaching down to grab his butt. "What!" he exclaims, shocked at discovering his body is bare while shifting over to the side of the bed trying to ignore the pain throbbing in his lower torso and the lesser pains from his wrists, knees, and ankles.

'Where am I?' he wonders, looking around to discover that he is in a room totally white. The high walls, floor, and ceiling are all white; the only things of color in the room are the gold bed and bedding he is laying on. There is a single, small gold window, placed high on the wall facing the foot of the bed, allowing the sunlight to beam in.

'Where is the door?' Wrapping a sheet around him like a toga, Akihito slips out of the bed. Going straight for one of the four walls, Akihito presses his fingers over the walls, frowning, searching each one. After finding no trace of a door Akihito takes a deep breath, fighting against the growing panic clouding his emotions.

'I'm trapped!' his breath hitching as he gulps back a scream, feeling tears swells up in his eyes. 'No, calm down, calm down, you can do this Aki,' he encourages himself, trying to take deep breaths as his heart beats faster. Looking around the room for anything that might give him a way out, Aki focuses on the window, 'That might be big enough for me, but it's too high. Maybe if I use the bed...' Moving back to the bed Aki ties to push it towards the window, but no matter how hard he tries, the bed won't move. Bending down Aki looks at the bed's feet, only now realizing that the bed has been bolted to the floor, "Damn."

Staring at the window and his only hope of freedom, Akihito decides to use his last option. Sitting down on the floor Aki takes deep breaths, reaching inward, towards the pulse of magic that course through his soul. Merging his mind with his magic, Akihito wishes his other form into being. Enjoying the sensation as the magic hums though his body, his eyes close as his body slowly grows heavy, his muscles and bones shifting shape, size, and density. Though his body is changing rapidly, there is no pain. He has done this change so often that it merely feels like he was stretching his muscles before a morning run. As the hum of magic through his body slows to a stop, Akihito opens his eyes to a changed world.

Asami leans closer, watching now on his wide screen computer monitor, enraptured by the sudden beauty. Takaba in human form is beautiful, but Takaba in fox form is almost ethereal. Displayed on the screen was a large fox, shinning as the sun glints off the golden highlight that grace his white fur. His tail curls around him, long enough to make a complete circle around his body. His head is held high in a regal stance, eyes closed as if savoring some sensation. Seated on the floor beside the bed his head is as tall as the bed frame's half post, which reaches just above Asami's waist. His ears flick, shifting back and forth, as if searching for something that he cannot locate.

Takaba seems to awaken from his change, opening his eyes, shining blue with some inner light, to take in the world before him. Flicking his tail out of the way, Takaba rises from his sitting position, stretching his front legs out as his rear legs straighten; his tail unfurls out, easily reaching the wall nearly three feet away. His head arches against his curved back and his ears bent slightly down. Takaba closes his eyes again and licks the air in front of him once as he obviously enjoys the change of shape.

'Adorable,' Asami thinks, unknowingly letting his eyes soften. Finally the fox stands; facing the window and trots over to the wall in four steps, and lifts his nose toward the window. 'Sniffing the air for danger no doubt' Asami thinks to himself. Rising to stand on his back two feet Takaba stretches himself to full length, gauging the distance. Trotting to the opposite wall Takaba runs for the window, his feet shimmering as he runs, leaving behind glittering trails swept to the side by his long trailing tail. With a giant graceful leap he reaches the open window; head first, then all four feet catch the frame where he balances. Looking down awkwardly, he discovers how high the window is.

Clicking a few keys, Asami brings up another computer window depicting the side of the building where the fox sits, placing the two screens side by side. After judging the distance Takaba drops to the ground below, ending the easy landing from the ten story jump with a yip of happiness.

Asami smiles, watching as the large fox runs in leaps and bounds away from the building, quickly heading into the forest in the direction of the nearest river, located just a few miles from Asami's warehouses.

"Have him followed keep track of everything he does, report it back to me." Asami orders of Kirishima, still watching the cameras that keep track of the fox's movements through cameras hidden in the facilities. He watches the fox, ignoring Kirishima as the man bows and takes his leave, only looking away from the monitor when the fox disappears from view.

Akihito leaps away from the building is excitement, finally he can escape that cage. Following his nose to the river, he savors the sensation of running in his fox form, suddenly realizing that he has been feeling trapped in a fully human form before now.

'I should run like this more often,' he decides, leaping over bushes, feeling his tail brush against the bushes, only to yank free as he continues to run, slightly frustrated at the inconveyance of such a long tail as he speeds into the moist air of the river. Stopping at the river he sniffs the water, checking to make sure that the water is clean before lapping the cool liquid into his mouth.

Finished with his drink, Akihito looks around, 'now, where am I?' he wonders, trying to get his bearings. Breathing in deep he reaches for the life-ki that runs through everything, remembering what Inari told him before he left:

"_Everything in the world is connected," Inari told him, leading Aki around the temple gardens. "From the smallest grain of sand, to the largest trees, everything can connect with each other in a flow of energy known as Ki." The God looked down at Aki with fondness. _

"_I already know that, Inari-sama," Akihito protested, thinking that Inari was going to treat him like a child and lecture in as he would in a lesson. He had finally manages to get permission to enter the human's city. He wanted to go now, not listen to a lesson that he already knew. _

"_Yes, you should know this by now, though I sometimes wonder if your mind stays still long enough for knowledge to enter." He tapped Aki's head with a smile. "What I was saying, Aki, was that with everything being connected, you should be able to use this connection to find your way." He smiled, looking over at the walls, as if seeing beyond it, "When connecting to one life-force, your mind is able to travel along a great connection and see as far as you want." Looking back and Akihito, the god smirked, "Do you understand, or do I have to say it in simpler terms for you?" _

"_I get it; use the life-ki as a map to find my way. There I got it, so can I go now?" Seeing hesitation on Inari's glowing face he cries, "You promised if I can control my powers and form I could live in the human's world for one mortal lifetime." Aki glares at his master, waiting a reply. _

"_Yes I did promise, as long as you can keep your form a secret from the general public, you can spend one lifetime among the humans, however Aki, humans are not as wonderful as you would like to believe, they are also dangerous. They have little thoughts for those around them and are quite selfish. You will meet many different types of humans, some will be kind, but others will be cruel. There are also many other types of beings out there. Magic did not create only Kitsune." He said, starting another lecture, so Akihito cuts him off.'_

"_Yes I know, I know. There are many different types of magical creatures. Some serving other gods, while others serve only themselves and their race." He sighed at the redundancy of his master's lectures; they always seem to say the same thing, over and over. 'I got it the first time,' he thinks, annoyed at the delay. _

_His master merely looked at him, his eyes touched by a strange emotion. Akihito would never have guessed it would be sadness, his master never seems sad._

Connecting to that life-ki was easy, using it to connect together as a map that Akihito could understand was not. After several attempts, Aki feels the thrum of thousand of busy lives moving together, compacted together in what he realizes now as a small place compared to the rest of the world. 'Was the city really this compact?' he wonders, 'Maybe this is the wrong city.' However, he feels the presence of the ginko trees he connected to before, and the life force of many people he knows also confirm that the city before him really is Tokyo.

Perking his ears up, Akihito begins his run towards the city that he has come to call his temporary home.


	6. Chapter 6 Return

Ch 6 Return

Leaping through the countryside, far faster than any animal could, Akihito flashes unseen past any humans he may have come across. Following the busy highway was easy, even from a distance; it was so loud that he could have heard it in his sleep. Upon reaching the outskirts of the city's edge Akihito spies the houses from the dense underbrush, forming a plan to get into the city without anyone seeing anything unusual. 'There,' he thinks excitedly, watching a woman put clothes out to dry on long wooden poles and bars. When her back is turned he rushes in, calling the wind's ki to blow the bars of the poles. While she exclaims in surprise, being distracted by the strong wind, he sweeps up two articles of clothing, a pair of jeans and a frayed black shirt, in his mouth while being careful not to stay in view of the woman for too long. If anything, all she would see is a white object blowing past in the wind, never to know of the being that had brushed past her.

The sun had risen its highest point when Akihito reaches Yanaka in Northern Tokyo. Akihito happily bounds up the stairs to his small apartment building. Reaching his floor Akihito pauses, sensing a strange presence on his floor that does not belong to his neighbors. Thinking it might be a friend of his neighbors he slowly walks down the hall to his apartment. Pulling out his spare key from behind his door light he again pauses, hearing muffled sounds in his apartment.

"Shit!" he whispers hoarsely, backing up. The sounds in his apartment become clearer until he could hear footsteps heading for the entrance. The door opens as he turns to run away, afraid that his freedom was only short lived.

"Akihito?" a familiar voice calls out his name as he turns back toward the stairs.

Stopping Aki looks over his shoulder in surprise and relief at the gruff-looking middle aged man. "Yamazaki!" Aki exclaims, turning back toward his apartment. "Phew, am I glad that it was you."Akihito walks up to his door, sliding past Yamasaki who moves out of the way. "What were you doing in my apartment?" Aki asks, looking up at Yamasaki's face as he passes by the man.

"I came to return your stuff," he said gruffly, looking away, "though I couldn't find everything."

"My stuff?" Akihito asks in confusion. Opening the door Aki looks around, "What did you return?" Looking over the small studio apartment Aki locates the only article out of place: his camera bag and hat, sitting awkwardly on the table. "My camera bag? How did you know where it was?" He turns back towards Yamazaki in confusion, only he wasn't there. The doorway was empty and Yamazaki's scent is fading slowly from the area.

"Hey," Akihito yelled, chasing after Yamazaki in annoyance, "wait up, Yama-san!" Reaching the stairs Aki leaps down, passing three steps with every stride. He reaches Yamazaki just as the gruff man exits the last of the stairs. "Yo, where are you going?"

"What do you want?" Yama asks, looking away and lighting a cigarette. "Don't you get it kid? Even you can't be that dense."

"Dense? I don't understand, how did you know where I lost my camera bag?" Reaching out, Aki grabs his shoulder, "Yama-san?"

"Takaba… You were gone for three days," Yamazaki said, taking a long puff of smoke as he shrugs of Aki's light hold, "were you kidnapped by Asami?" Yama's shoulders stiffen as he stares at his shoes.

Akihito looks down, nudging the random lose gravel around with the toe of his shoes. "Yes, the harbor lead you gave me was a set up and I was captured. When Asami quoted back at me what I said to you about wanting to expose Asami's true colors for everyone to see, I knew that he got that information from you." He sighs, shifting his attention back to Yamazaki, "Yama-san, I trust you. I really do. That is why I know that there was nothing you could do about helping Asami. You probably had no choice. I won't tell anyone. You looked after me since I came to Tokyo, so I know you aren't a bad guy."

Yamazaki throws his cigarette down with a curse, "Are you really that stupid!" he growls, looking Akihito in the eye, "This isn't a game Takaba!" Yamazaki's voice began to escalate, "There is no telling what I or anyone else will do to you. You should have never gotten involved with that guy in the first place! I told you to leave it be, I told you that you were in over your head!" Now Yama was really yelling, out of the corner of his eyes, Aki could see some of his neighbors coming to their windows, wondering about the noise.

"Shuu, shu," Aki shushes Yamazaki, using his hands to ask Yama to quite down. "Let's take this in my apartment. I know it's not a game, but it's not that bad either." Taking a hold of his arm, Aki pulls him back up the stairs.

"You are actually going to invite the guy who set you up back into your apartment willingly?" Yamazaki asks, his voice rasp with shock at the concept. Even though he is trying to resist, he follows Akihito back to the apartment.

"Yep," Aki says with a smile, "because I like you."

Sitting with Yamazaki at the small table, Akihito picks up the camera bag. "So how did you know where the bag was?"

Yama winced before replying, "I knew where you were suppose to go so I looked around for a good spot that you might have tried to hide. I found the bag open and knocked over. I think I gathered everything, but I couldn't find your camera, sorry." He glances down at the table.

"Ah, well I'm not surprised that you couldn't find my camera. It is a very special camera." Smiling he gets up from the table and walks over to a locked cabinet. Tipping the cabinet slightly to one side he pulls out a small key. Opening the cabinet he pulls out his small collection of cameras, three to be precise. One of the three, a gold covered digital camera, looks out of place in both the apartment and the large bulky black cameras beside it. While it was the most compact of the three, its effectiveness was seemingly lacking, it seemingly had little to no zoom and a slightly larger viewfinder then was necessary.

"This is my favorite camera; it was a gift from my master in the temple. It has special properties so I wasn't worried about it."

"What?" he asked, looking from the camera to Akihito in confusion, and then as if shaking off the confusion he mutters, "never mind, I really don't want to know." Yamazaki looks up at Akihito with determination and a touch of sadness. "I'm sorry Takaba. I betrayed you, and pretty much left you for dead."

"It's okay, I forgive you. I figured that it wasn't something that you could control." Takaba reaches across the table to pat Yama's hand resting on the surface.

"It's not okay! I betrayed you, and will probably do so again, with or without my cooperation. It's like I said before, he owns this whole city. You shouldn't trust me Takaba." He moves his hand away from Akihito's reach, "There is nothing that I can do to help you, my hands are tied for the most part."

"Well you could continue to provide me with information. I will always need to know information no matter what my options are; if you abandon me due to guilt then you will not be able to make it up to me, would you?" Akihito points out calmly, "Help me, Yama-san."

"How can I help you?" Yamazaki inquires, shaking his head at the boy's audacity.

"Just give me information when you can. I know that you must be thinking of leaving. Don't, stay and help me deal with Asami." Aki tilts his head slightly, letting his eyes shine with a glimmer of blue, capturing Yamazaki attention. "Help me Yama-san, no one will have to know and you can still keep your job."

"Okay," Yamazaki says slowly, visibly feeling better as he perks up his head and shoulders from their slouching position.

"Wonderful, Yama-san." Aki gets up from the table and moves back toward the cabinet. Stacked on top of the cabinet are long sheets of paper. Pulling one sheet from the pile Akihito returns to his position at the table, laying flat the paper to reveal a map of the city. "Can you tell me exactly where Asami's clubs are, and also what and where all of Asami's businesses are?" Picking up a pen that had been knocked on the floor from his tilting the cabinet he adds, "Can you mark them on the map please."

"Okay," Yamazaki says, taking the pen and drawing on the map, explaining as he writes. "I can tell you what I can, but it really isn't much. You'll have to find out most of your answers yourself."

As Akihito watches Yamazaki highlight the map, a plan of attack forms in his head, 'It's time to do some reconnaissance on Asami.'


	7. Chapter 7 side story Chibi Asami

Side chapter: Chibi Asami!

In a high rise full floor suit apartment silvery clouds hover around the windows, pressing against the reinforced glass. As if it can sink into the apartment through the walls, small amount mist gather nearby the largest window. Slowly the mist streams in a line through the apartment, twining down the hall to the large dark bedroom with only one occupant. The large bed was covered in black and dark silver blankets. Under the blanket stirred a handsome black haired man, face twitching slightly in his attempt to awakening.

"Trapped, Asami Ryuichi. You're trapped, helpless to defend yourself. How does it feel Ryuichi, to be held down against your will and made helpless?" A voice neither female nor male, but a mix of both overlaid in sync echoes in the room. That voice, which seemed so familiar to Asami, was sharp with anger. "How dare you harm my child? Do you think that you are immune to repercussion? If Akihito didn't find you so interesting I would kill you." The voice sighs, as if bewildered but resigned to the situation. "As it stands I need to find another way to punish you. So I have decided that you need a taste of helplessness. Enjoy this Ryuichi; this is for your benefit as well as your punishment." The voice grew silent, but the pressure of its presence grew heavier. Asami felt cool moist brush of the mist against his skin under the covers. His heart races, as he tries to fight against the pressure of the power holding him captive. The mist became colder numbing his outer skin, sinking into his body right down to his bones. Piercing pain ricochet through his body, but pride and the mist's pressure prevent him from crying out.

"Asami…" The mixed voice whispers now, fading away as the pressure relents. Warmth begins to recover in his body, warmth that chases away the pain and numbness of the cold the mist brought upon him.

Asami hears a muffled knock out beyond his bedroom; the knock seems to originate from the front entrance. 'Souh!' Asami thinks, willing his subordinate to his side. The sound of footsteps making their way to the bedroom gives Asami something to focus on as the receding mist leaves him is a state of exhaustion.

"Asami…" The voice is barely heard now, almost disappearing from the room. That quiet word sounds familiar, 'Akihito,' Asami thinks, 'the voice sounds similar to Akihito's'

"Asami-sama!" Souh's voice replaces the mist's last word with his own. "Are you alright Asami-sama?" Souh was at the door now, waiting for permission before entering.

"Get in here!" Asami tries to shout, but the sound that he hears is not his own, the pitch is too high, and the sound is not loud enough. Surprise gives him renewed vigor and he sits up, feeling his blanket bunch up around his chest.

The door swings open, revealing Souh with his gun drawn, "Asami-sama?" He gasps out, forgetting his training as surprise overtakes his action. "Is that you?"

"You sound like a child!" He snaps, hearing that high pitched voice once again instead of his own. 'Something must be wrong with my hearing,' he mutters to himself.

"You look like a child," Souh replies, forgetting his station as the situation confuses him.

"What!?" Asami looks down, stiffening in his own surprise at the sight of himself. His normally toned and fit body has replaced by the awkward gangly body of a five year old child. Still sun kissed, toned, and slightly muscular Asami could see the proof that this is indeed his own body. Scars that he had received over his thirty-five years of life were still present upon his body, in exactly the same places as his adult body.

"What happened?" Kirishima asks from behind Souh, coming in with his own gun drawn, though pointing to the floor. His reaction wasn't nearly as flustered as Souh's, he took it in with the usual calm efficiency.

"I don't know for sure, but I have an idea. This has to do with Takaba." Anger at his situation sours his child-like voice; ruining the usual effect his voice would have had it been normal. Annoyance at the ineffectiveness of his voice makes Asami narrow his eyes at the blankets, trying to plan his next moves. Making a decision he throws the blankets off, rising from the bed naked.

"Souh, stop looking away like a bashful little girl!" Asami snaps, glaring at his now much taller subordinate. "Get me some clothes that will fit! Kirishima, find out what that brat is up to right now and who is with him." Asami stalks to the bathroom, only to glare at the items he need that is placed too high for his shrunken self to reach. Walking up to the sink Asami leaps for the counter, reaching it far too easily for a child his size. Opening his mahogany cabinet he takes down his tooth brush and paste, suppressing a snarl only by the fact that he has no one to snarl at.

Dressed finally in a child size suit, Asami read the reports on all the meetings he will be missing today, talking to Kirishima over the phone about the meetings and agendas that will need to be taken care of in his absence. Control over his many companies can be handled by Kirishima and his minions; Asami has other things that required his attention. Feeling the car slow to a stop, Asami wraps up his orders tersely, hanging up before Kirishima could ask any more questions. The door opens, revealing a small shabby park filled with rusting playground equipment.

'Takaba is here?' he wonders to himself, taking in the death trap in waiting. Getting out of the car, he walks deeper into the park, looking around for the pale blond youth. Trailing behind him is three of Souh's most trusted associates. Souh himself waits in the car, directing the security and hiding from Takaba's view.

Rounding a corner around a large unkempt bush Asami finds Takaba on his knees, playing in the sand with two small children. His camera hangs around his neck, and every so often he would pull away from the children to take their picture.

Asami signals to the men trailing behind him to disperse, allowing the illusion that he was alone in the park. Walking right up to Takaba, he finds himself amused by the radiant glow of Takaba's laughter. It was infectious, every time Takaba laughed, the children joined in eagerly. As he neared, Asami felt the anger radiating from his every movement bleed away. When he reached Takaba he felt a calmness fill him.

Looking up at him Takaba smiles, "Well hello. What brings you here?"

The angry accusation slipped from Asami's mind. Now he no longer wanted to rage at Takaba for his part in this situation. Now he just wanted Takaba's full attention.

"Play with me!" Asami orders, tilting his head up in what was usually a haughty pose, but as a child became an adorable stubborn pose.

The children reacted with quick intelligence, both wrapping their little arms around Takaba's arms, trying to pull him away from the well dressed child.

Takaba laughed at the pose and the other children's reaction to it. "Now, now, children, we play well with others. There should be no reason why we can't all play together, right?" Takaba raises his head, addressing Asami by looking right at him.

'Me! Play with them?' he thought, indigent. About ready to snap that he wanted to play with Takaba only, he pauses as the two children stare at him with worry.

Pulling his arms out of the children's hold, Takaba stands up, smiling down at all three of them. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" Then he races to the old rickety swing sets, waving at the two children who took off after him. Asami watches as Takaba lifts the smallest one onto the seat, holding the child in place while gently pushing the swing back and forth. The other child climbs on a swing without any help, legs kicking out rapidly in an attempt to propel the swing into motion, but only succeeding in making the swing wiggle in place.

"Could you help me?" Takaba asks, looking back at Asami with bright blue eyes. "If you push the other swing it would be a great help to me."

Sighing at the annoyance of it all, Asami walks up behind the wiggling swing and pushes, making the child squeal loudly in delight. Takaba laughs again, causing Asami to unknowingly smile in return.

Shrugging, Asami continues to push the squealing child while Takaba slowly increases the speed of the smallest one motion. Before the smallest one could squeal as well, all four of them hear a voice calling out from the other side of the park. A woman with thick black hair comes into view, calling out to the small children, beckoning them with her hands and with their names. The children quickly jump off the swings, running to the woman with exclamations of "Mommy." Reaching her, they turn back and wave goodbye.

Takaba waves in return as he walks up beside Asami, "Thank you," he says, kneeling down so he could be at the same level as the child Asami. Reaching over, Takaba presses his lips to Asami's forehead, surprising Asami into stillness.

"So, what do you want to play now?" Takaba asks, ruffling Asami's hair out of its usually well ordered place.

"What do children my age usually do?" Asami asks, curious despite himself.

Takaba raises his eyebrows in surprise, "Oh? Well, let me think: Running around the park, playing tag, eating ice cream, that sort of thing." Takaba replies, placing a finger over his mouth, tapping it with every suggestion.

"Then let's do that." Asami decides, taking control of the matter. "How do you play tag?" He wonders, looking at Takaba for answers.

"You have never played tag before?" Takaba gasp, eyes wide in shock. "What do you do for fun then?"

"When I was a child I maintained the business interaction of my family clan with other clans. I also learned how to meditate and control all that was around me though various exercises, disciplines, and martial arts. There were very little children in our clan, so the only children around me where ones that had been chosen to be my companions." He shrugged, as if that life was normal and unimportant.

"When you were a child?" he queried, and then moved on to another topic, "That's fun to you?" Takaba shakes his head, "well now you will learn what I thought was fun when I was a child." Takaba then proceeded to explain the rules of tag. By the end of the tenth round of tag, even Asami felt tired. He found a shaded area by one of the shaggy bushes and sat down, uncaring what happens to his suit.

"Is it time for ice cream?" Takaba asks, sitting down beside him and looking around the small park. "I think that I have some in my freezer. Do you want me to make some and bring it back here, or do you want to come with me to my apartment to have some there?"

Asami shudders, just the thought of ice cream mad his stomach curl. "No thank you. I have had enough of your fun for one day." Asami gets up from the ground, patting the dust off his clothes. "I enjoyed my visit with you, Takaba." Asami states, smirking at Takaba's confused face.

"How did you know my name?" he asks, watching Asami pat the dust off. "Also, what is your name, you never said."

"Ryuichi, Asami. That is my name, and as for how I know yours, well that's a secrete." Laughing at Takaba's shocked expression Asami head out of the park, walking up to Souh who had the car door waiting for him.

"Well Souh, this was actually more relaxing than I thought it could be. How interesting." He states as he climb in the car. Only when he settled in the car and the door was closed did he look back at the park, and at the quiet person standing besides the shaggy bushes, watching him as Souh started the car and began pulling away from the curb.

'Interesting indeed,' he thought when the park and it's occupant were no longer in view.


	8. Chapter 8 side story chibi Asami part 2

Chibi Asami P2

Tension fills the air in the luxury apartment and both Souh and Kirishima both watch their now young master pace the living room. In the far corner on a small table a laptop is set up, showcasing all information on the god Inari. Myths and legends ranging from the wildly outrages to the mundane layered in multiple windows. Notes lay scattered on the table and floor, some printed out myths from the internet, others hand written notes jotting down information. Nearby the largest piles of hand written notes lay a cordless phone. Kirishima stands close to the phone, waiting for it to ring and break this tension.

The phone rings, finally breaking the tension as Kirishima picks up the phone and answers silently. After a few moments Kirishima turns to Asami, silently handing out the phone.

Asami takes the phone and growls, "What did you find?" Hating how his voice sounded so childish.

"_I have contacted the god Inari through his servants. Apparently he cares deeply for the young Kitsune that you encountered. He states that you can remain this way indefinitely for all he cares. Strangely enough, the threat that there would be war between our kinds didn't even faze him. Inari is one of the few gods that have retained his powers over the years. It will be difficult to force the cure for the curse out of him. As I was discussing with his servant, I got the impression that the cure is not with Inari in the first place. Also, I have some of our clan members searching for a spell that would break your curse, but nothing has been found."_ The voice was professional as it stated back the information. "_I will keep trying to contact the Inari household for clues."_

"Fine," he said. Thinking on the information he learned. 'If the cure was not with the Inari household, then where was it?'

Akihito felt a strange foreboding with the young boy from that day. There was something about him that was nagging at him. It was driving him to distraction. The boy reminded him of Asami. The way he moves and acts was almost like a chibi version of Asami.

'Naw, that's impossible, even for him, 'he thought, 'after all he is only human.' Stretching his arms out behind him, Aki take a deep breath of the fresh air of the park he was in, relishing in his freedom.

After his escape Aki took time off work to just relax and enjoy his freedom. Oh Aki knew that he needed to think of some way to get his revenge, he couldn't really think of anything. Truth was he was way more interested in the man with the gold eyes then he wanted to admit; another reason was information. Trying to get information on that bastard was harder then he thought. The guy just completely disappeared. One moment he was the talk of the town and where he was planning to show up and the next he's gone. Though Aki would never admit it he kind of missed him. He was looking forward to investigating him; there was just something about that bastard that drew Aki to him, though he didn't know what.

Suddenly Aki shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts of that MAN from his mind. Deciding that he needed to vent his frustrations he quickly left the park heading for one of his favorite places, a game arcade in Shinjuku.

Asami was in deep though as he did something that he rarely does, stare out the window. This was nerving wracking for his men. Normally he would be reading some reports or on the phone giving orders/instructions as he was chaffered from place to place. However with his condition that way it was he didn't have half of what he would usually need to work on and was able to afford this moment of idle.

As they traveled through Shinjuku, Asami called out suddenly, startling his already anxious driver into slamming his breaks. Souh in the front passenger seat and Kirishima in the back with Asami pulled out their guns, searching the crowds for what caused Asami to cry out.

"I will get out here." Asami commands, already reaching for the door, ignoring the startled looks of his right hand man.

"Sir?" Kirishima asks, attempting to follow him out the car, only to retreat back as Asami glares at him and signals him to stop. The boss is intimidating, even in his small size.

"You will stay here," the young Asami states, "I will find some real answers this time."

Both Souh and Kirishima nod, as if understanding his cryptic comment.

Quickly the well dressed boy slipped through the crowds, managing to pass the people without letting them touch him. An amazing feat in Shinjuku, where people crowd so close that everybody brushes against somebody.

At first it was not noticeable where the boy was going until he began to flow with the crowds heading away from the road to an obviously popular gaming center.

Entering the doors Asami was assaulted with the multitude of sounds emanating from the machines and people surrounding the machines. One spot in particular was very popular. A dance game with the giant words DDR glowing above it. At the center of attention was a soft blond haired blue eyed young man reaching and breaking the current dancing high score back-flipping with ease as the moves call for it. His sexy rhythm caused many to shout out encouragements or cat calls, depending on his current moves. His body shined in the glowing lights, slick with sweet that damped his shirt to a darker blue then it already was. The fast pace song finishes and the an impressive new high-score flashes over the screen, as the young man enters his game name it is then shown that he is the holder of the last three high-scores of the game.

Stepping away from the game the young man grabs a bottle of water from the bag tucked in a corner, drinking half of it in one gulp.

Asami moves through the crowds, glaring at the would-be fans that stare after the young dancer with undisguised lust and interest. Reaching Takaba, the boy pulls out a towel from the back, correctly assuming that the dancer would be looking for that next.

Startled Takaba takes it as he mutters thanks, wetting the towel with some of the water left in the bottle and wiping his face.

"I would like to speak with you," Asami states, cutting right to the point.

Focuses on him with curiosity, and … was that anxiety? Wondering what would have happened to caused Takaba to look at his seemingly child body with anxiety "Is there somewhere we could go?"

"Uh, sure, follow me." Putting his water and towel back in the back Takaba leads the way out of the arcade, glancing behind him from time to time

"Are you thirsty?" Asami hears him ask, as he glances back at him again, bumping into the people in front of him when he was not watching where he was going.

"I wouldn't mind some tea." Asami replied, grinning at the spectacle the young man was making of himself as he apologies to the women he bumped.

"Okay, there is a cute little café nearby we can go to." Takaba heads for a bright sign with steaming cup as its logo.

Upon getting closer Asami sees that it is a tea and dessert shop and wrinkles his nose in disgust at the sweet smell. Entering the shop Asami felt that his nose was assaulted with the smell. Breathing slowly and through the mouth Asami pretends to be interesting in the many items that Takaba was ordering. As the list grew bigger Asami wondered how the young man was going to fit all that. He hopes Takaba wasn't thinking of sharing those disgusting pastries.

Takaba looks over at him with a smile, "What do you want?"

Part of him was grateful that he wasn't expected to help eat that pile of sweets while another was horrified at the thought that the young man intended to consume that much. "Just some green tea with do nicely." He states, staring disdainfully at the platter.

After paying for it and taking their order to a nearby table, Asami allows himself a private smile, relishing the fact the he has the young man alone, even if the situation was not ideal.

After taking several bites of his pastries, Takaba looks at Asami with an interested smile. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Akihito was interesting in what the well dressed boy from the day before wanted. When he first saw him at the arcade the boy's expression was so close to Asami that he irrationally thought it was him for a moment. The feeling of surprise and anxiety stuck till he thought about the ridiculous thoughts running through is head. Of course this wasn't Asami. Feeling a little better he decides that what he needs is a sugar boost. The stress of his experience was obviously getting to him.

"I did a little research on you after we meet." The boy says, after sipping his bitter green tea with ease. "I found that you are quite famous it the photography world as a landscape artist. Namely, temples from all over Japan."

'Where is he going with this, I wouldn't have thought that this would interest a little boy?' Aki thought to himself, as he stops eating and cocks his head slightly in confusion. "Yes, I did take a lot of photos of temples, it was, at the time, the only thing that I knew."

"So you know a lot about temples? Do you know a lot about temple magic or spiritual encounters?" the boy quickly replied, as if grasping something.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Aki was curious in spite of himself.

"My family has a curse, something we got after offending a being of power for some wrong doing. I was hoping to find a way to break the curse. We researched everything I could about this cures and even beseeched the temple where that being was said to reside, but I could find nothing to help my families situation."

Aki was surprised, these days most beings of power wouldn't bother themselves with humans, too much trouble. From everything he knows, inhuman beings stays away from humans, preferring to leave secluded away from the annoying habits and noise.

"Well this is interesting; the best way to get free of this curse is to seek forgiveness from the being that cursed you family." Aki stated as he picked up a cream puff filled with a white chocolate mousse.

"We tried that," the boy stated, sounding a little annoyed at such a simple answer. "We were told that even if we get forgiveness, the cure we see is not with the being or its temple."

Interested Aki smiles, thinking of what kind of being would make the cure so complicated. "What kind of wrong doing did your family do?"

"While I won't go into details, it was harsh enough to traumatize its victim, though it did not." The boys eyes seemed to glow as he stated this.

"Ookaayy," Aki said slowly, feeling a little uneasy, "my next guess would be to get forgiveness from the one your family wronged. It could be that the victim was actually being favored by the powerful being who cursed you. The cure could be the act apologies from your family or a bond of forgiveness or friendship."

The boy seemed to think about this. "It will be difficult for my family to do this, for the people in question cannon meet face to face."

"Ah I see. Was this done many years ago? Well if it was then, it doesn't have to be face to face, though that would be the strongest. If this person is dead, or something you could do this symbolically in a temple, preferably the temple of the being who cursed you but any who favors you would work as well."

Aki could see the child's face obviously brighten. "Thank you." He said formally, "I will do that." He stated before getting up. "I hope to see you again Takaba Akihito." He said with a nod before leaving the store.

Akihito stared after him until he could no longer see him. Shrugging he turned back to his food and finished his snack.


	9. Chapter 9 side story chibi Asami part 3

Chibi Asami Part 3

In a much better mood Asami quickly makes his way through the crowded walkways to his limo, where his trusted assistants await him, forcing traffic to go around them. Though they are blocking traffic, much to the rage of the other drivers, not a single police was in the vicinity. In fact there was a notable lack of police.

The door opens up as he reaches it and he slides inside, sensing Kirishima following him inside before Souh signals the driver to move on. The silence in the car was a question in itself. Asami smirked, "I have found a lead to this curse; an unexpected one, but a lead never the less."

Kirishima nodded, pretending he knew what his youthful boss was talking about and waiting for orders.

"Take me to the family's temple," he commanded, leaning back in his seat and reaching for his PDA.

Finally coming home to his penthouse, Asami pulls off his small clothing, hopefully wearing it for the last time. Placing sutras in key spots throughout the room Asami lights an inscribed cone of incense, filling the room with the scent ocean. After speaking three words in to the air Asami could feel the sutras awakening, pulsing in ebbs and flows, like waves crashing along the shore. Allowing a moment for his body to assimilate the surrounding, he heads for his bed. Climbing up the bed was easy for him now, since he quickly got use to the cumbersome way his young body works.

Lying under the blankets Asami takes a deep breath, replaying three words in his mind, finishing the chant with four words as a final command. 'Come to me, come to me; come to me AKIHITO!' Relying on the primitive link of connection Asami to Takaba, originating from the time he took him, Asami reached for the younger man's mind.

Akihito tossed and turned on his bed. He was walking along a small path from his home in the shrine, on his left side the koi pond and the resting stones, carved from a local large boulder to the shape of a bench, lay as if waiting for him to take a nap and on the right was the path to the forest. Normally Akihito loved going to the forest, except today the forest felt off, there was a commanding presence in the forest today that was not there usually. It kept calling him, with each command he felt himself moving one step closer to the forest. He felt a connection to whatever was in the forest, when he summoned his spiritual powers the pull coming out of the forest solidified to a dark blood red string tied to his left pinky.

Curious he followed the red string to the forest. He heard rumors of a red string binding two people together, but this string seemed tainted with something a little ominous. Entering the forest, Akihito sees some of his favorite spots to play as a child, a large bolder softened by the moss that nearly covered the entire rock, a steam that lead to a waist deep pool of sparkling water, and a grove where the trees limbs were so close you could literally walk from tree to tree. In the grove a beam of sunlight illuminated an opening of trees. Standing in the center of the beam of a man, his back turned towards him looking up to the sky as if in prayer. He wore a black suite with blue highlights in small areas like his shirt cuffs and the threads of the jacket. As Aki walked closer, the man turned towards him, revealing himself to the now startled Akihito.

"Asami!" Aki exclaims, slowly beginning to retreat.

"Wait, wait." Asami held his hands up in front of him, in an uncharacteristic gesture of goodwill. "I am here just to talk." He slowly moved away, towards the farthest point of the section of the open area. "Come into the light and we can talk. I won't do anything to you."

Akihito took a deep breath as he slowly moves forward once more, reminding himself that this was only a dream. It couldn't hurt to just talk in a dream. He held his left hand up and looked at his tied pinky finger, following the red string to Asami's left pinky. 'This can't be right!' he thought, dumbfounded by the direction his dream took.

Asami was still watching him, now with some curiosity, and Akihito realized that he could not see the string. He laughed a little, releasing some tension with the humor he found in that.

Finally he looked up and the man who was, surprisingly, waiting for Akihito to calm down and talk. "Okay then, what do you want to talk about?"

Asami breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw the young man return, though he was confused by his strange action. Something caught his attention, something that clearly amused him, though Asami decided not to ask as it released the tension that was stifling before.

"I wanted to talk about what happened the night I took you." He said, getting straight to the point. No sense in waiting or beating around the bush, since he did not know how long he had.

"Took me! You mean kidnapped me and RAPED me!" Takaba nearly shouted, clearly anxious and upset of the memory. His raised voice echoed through the dreamscape of trees. Strangely the sound of that night echoed back, as Takaba clearly replayed the event though is mind, coloring the dream with his memories of shock and fear.

"Yes, I raped you. I took you away and locked you in cage that was difficult to get out of, and far away from what you considered safety. I did all that, and now I want to talk about it. It NEEDS to be talked about, for your sake and mine." He insisted, pushing the subject forward without flinching, and not really regretting his actions too much. If all was to be repeated he would only have changed the cruelty in which he did those actions, not the actions itself.

Takaba took a deep breath and visibly calmed down again, as he did the sounds echoing though the clearing also quieted down, leaving them in a quite stillness that they had started out with.

"Why?" the quite word broke the silence as Takaba stared straight at Asami beseechingly.

"Because I needed to," Asami said simply, and then began to elaborate when he saw the confused look on Takaba's face. "When I saw you jump off that roof the first time we meet I knew I needed you. But you're so young and energetic; you would never have allowed me to come close to you. I needed to create a connection, even if it meant forcing it. I don't regret the action, only the cruelty in which I did it. For that I am sorry. In the future I will be gentler." He promised, allowing a small smile to appear on his face at the shocked look on Takaba's face.

"The future?" his expression, while shocked was not as confused as Asami had anticipated. Perhaps he too felt the connection between them. That would only be in his favor.

"There will be a future, you and I were meant meet, and we will continue to meet." Asami sighed once again; they were getting slightly off topic. "What I need from this is knowledge, Takaba. For what I have done, I want to know your feelings on this."

Takaba's head reeled back and looked away, surprise taking a physical effect. After several seconds of torturous silence the young man looked back at Asami with strength in his demeanor.

"I hate what you did, it was demeaning and PAINFUL! I didn't feel any connection from it, only force. So I don't know what you mean by forcing a connection to me. Did it ever occur to you that we could have created a connection just talking? Sure I was in your business, but that doesn't mean you couldn't talk to me or something. I mean come on, who RAPES someone and calls that a connection!" Takaba was breathing hard now, venting his frustration out. "You are an ass, did you know that."

"I don't just talk. Also, what would you have me talk to you about? Your pictures that you planned to sell and incriminate me?" He smirked, "Which would not have worked by the way."

"I don't know, something, family, weather, or maybe a warning!"

Asami raised his eyebrow at the small list, amused by the adorable response though not inclined to show it. "Very well, I will try. Do you forgive me?"

Takaba sighed loudly, obviously no longer aggravated and feeling awkward. He kicked at the ground below him, not looking at Asami any longer and mumbled quietly, "I don't know, well maybe."

"Takaba, I need a concrete answer. Since this is your dream I imagine you do as well." Asami stated, feeling a little annoyed at his skittish answer, and showing it in his tone.

"Yeah okay, okay. I forgive you." He said, looking up at Asami, "There, are you happy?"

"I will be happy when I have you completely, though this is a good step." With that Asami began to pull himself away from Takaba's mind. "I will see soon, Takaba." He said as a parting, leaving the young man to watch as he slowly fades away.

Opening his eyes, Asami stretched his arms, relishing in the fact that they, like his body, are now adult size. Reviewing the dream summing in his mind he realized that he may have revealed more then he intended to. 'Oh well," he though moving to begin his day "my kitten will come to me. I will make sure of it.'

Akihito woke up, falling off his bed as the dream he was having fades from his mind. He knew it was important. Something happened that change everything, but what was it. Takaba, still wrapped in the sheet of his bed and lying among the discarded blankets pondered the dream. He knows Asami was in it, but what was it about.

'Ah, what am I doing?; he lectures himself, 'I can't even sleep without thinking about him.'

Akihito gets up and looks at the time, 'Ah shoot,' he realizes that he is going to be late for a photo-shoot he had set up months ago. Running around his apartment getting ready, Akihito lets his worry about the dream slip his mind. 'If it was important then it will come to me' was his last thoughts on the subject before starting a showing and looking for his shampoo.


	10. Chapter 10 Reconnaissance

Okay guys, I don't normally make comments/broadcast to the readers, however I wanted to say that the chibi chapters were something that I was doing on the side and I originally wasn't going to include with the story, but some comments on how Asami got away with hurting AKi even though Aki came from a mystical family made me think that it might be needed. From this chapter on it should just go back to the story line though I can't guarantee it wont side track again. (I will try to keep it in line with the story). Happy reading!

Ch 7 Reconnaissance

Asami feels his car slow to a stop inside the basement parking lot of his personal bank in central Tokyo, Marunochi. 'It was a good investment to own a bank', he thought as the car door opens and several of his men appear in attendance. His right hand man, Kirishima, moves from behind the door, holding his usual supply of paperwork and briefcase.

"Asami-sama, they are waiting for you."

"Good, are there any changes in today's agenda?" he asks, reaching for the paperwork concerning the meeting he was attending.

"No sir, all is the same as this morning."

"Anything else?"

"Takaba has been active recently. He has been spotted frequently around your properties, though nothing has resulted in his surveillance."

Asami looks off in the distance, as if he could see through the building to the busy avenue outside. "Obsessive isn't he?" Asami says to no one in particular, before continuing into the building. "If he wants access to the building let him, though I don't think he will be stupid enough to walk in from the front, he will probably try the back way."

"Understood sir." Kirishima bowed slightly before he began talking to his headset and following Asami inside the building.

Akihito watches Asami's car disappear into the huge building. Out of all the buildings in Marunouchi this one was nearly the largest, almost as tall and as Shin Marubiru's 38 floors, the largest skyscraper in the district and one of the city's landmarks.

Akihito sipped his latte as he sat in one of the many cafes Nakadori Avenue that lined the business district. Looking across the street at the building he thought 'Sitting here snugly isn't going to get me any closer to Asami." Akihito sighed, looking at the intimidating entrance and the secured basement entry. 'What would be the best way in to enter?' he wondered, trying to decide where Asami would be found in that building. Finishing his latte he throws away his trash and heads for the front entrance, 'Bet no one would have thought I would have come in through the front entrance,' he snickered to himself.

Entering the building he sees why no one would have thought that, it was huge. It wasn't like any bank that Akihito had ever been into. There was a receptionist counter, gray and silver seats acting as the front lounge and TEN elevators going to different sets of floors. 'How the hell am I suppose to navigate this?' he wondered, bewildered in the face of such a foreign world. Some of the visitors were heading for the receptionist so he followed. Most seemed to know what they wanted, they merely needed directions to where it was that they needed to go.

Akihito reached the counter and waited for the young woman to pay attention to him. When she glanced up at him and asked what he wanted he said, in what he thought was a calm voice, "I would like to open an account, where do I need to go?"

Her face was a picture of surprise. Looking Akihito over, she frowned, "Are you sure you have the right bank? Do you have an appointment?"

Akihito looked down at his jeans and tight short sleeved shirt and realized that he stood out terribly in this polished corporate building. Trying not to turn red he replied, "No, I don't have an appointment. I am merely looking into different banks to see which bank would fit me best. I like to research those kinds of things first hand."

Still frowning and obviously not at all convinced she looks down at her computer screen, "What's your name, and I'll see if there is a time available for you."

"Takaba, Akihito." He replies, watching her type in his name and some information with it before sending it somewhere.

"Go ahead and sit down until I get a reply, I'll call out to you." She shoos him away by pointing to the lounge chairs, while a phone rings next to her.

Before he could completely turn around to walk to the chairs she calls out, "Wait, there has been a reply." Turning to look at her he sees that she is standing, looking apprehensive. "An appointment has been made for you immediately sir," she says respectfully, bowing as she gestures to an elevator nearby. "Please take this elevator and press the 18th floor. You will reach the area you need to look into setting up an account. Just tell the receptionist your name and they will direct you."

He looks at her in surprise, feeling apprehensive himself. Gathering his courage he walks to the elevator, trying not to think that this might not have been such a great idea.

"He is what?" Asami exclaims in rare surprise, startling Kirishima into backing up one step.

"Takaba is making his way to the 18th floor to discuss opening an account with this bank. He walked in the front and asked the receptionist to make an appointment. Since you said to let him in, I ordered the approval and had him sent to the executive floor to discuss it with new accounts." Reaching over the desk, Kirishima types a few keys into the computer before Asami and brings up the video feed of the lobby and then the feed of the elevator holding Takaba.

Adorably Takaba was looking himself in the reflection the gold colored walls, trying to straighten his hair and clothes, wincing as he found a stain on his cotton shirt. Asami smiles when Takaba tries to, unsuccessfully, fold his shirt to cover the stain.

"Fine, delay him on the 18th floor," his smile began to grow predatory, "in fact, make him squirm."

"Very well sir," Kirishima nods, relaying instructions through his headset.

Turning his attention to the reports and meeting agendas in front of him he states, "Let's get today's work finished quickly."

Finally finishing his workload of the day, Asami leans back in his chair smoking his cigarette as he smiles at the video feeds of Takaba trying to talk his way out of an account. The offer was too good to be true; a full account with connected savings and checking, the savings comes with a bonus 20% interest credited towards him. In addition an unlimited credit card would be included if he signs up for an account today. Asami laughs as the agent persistence makes Takaba more and more uncomfortable. Takaba rises from the desk, cutting off the agents comments with a firm head shake. The agent quickly follows, as Takaba leave the office, trying to continue the conversation as they make their way down the hall.

Asami reached for his phone, pressing the instant call button to connect him to Kirishima. "Is everything ready?" Asami asked after the line has been picked up.

"Nearly sir, there are a few guest left in the building, but all of the arrangements and rooms have been prepared."

"Good, have that fool in new accounts leave Takaba alone now." With that Asami hangs up, turning his attention to the computer screen.

The agent stops his pursuit of Takaba, standing in the long hall as he watches the young man continue to the receptionist's desk.

Akihito smiles at the young receptionist on the 18th floor, knowing he has her attention when she blushes at him and flutters her eyes coyly. This one is easier to approach, the lady in the lobby was a no nonsense kind of girl while this one was young and sweet.

"So what does everyone do in this building? Such a large building, it can't all be a bank," he queries softly, capturing her eyes with his.

"Well the bank has a viewing platform on the 37th top floor that has a restaurant, but it doesn't open until evening. There is also a company café."

"Really? Can you show me around?" He inquired, hoping to get a guide through the building.

"Me? I would love to," she looks around, "but I can't leave my station."

"Never mind, maybe another time. Can you direct me to where everything is, I would like to see it?" he questions, listening to her comments as she takes out a small map of the building from her desk to point out various locations within the bank that is open to the public. After sweet talking her into giving him her map, he swiftly walks back the elevator. Reaching the elevator he pushes the call button, intending to explore the building before retreating. When the door dinged, Akihito flinched back. Standing in front of him stood the very man he was investigating, Asami.


	11. Chapter 11 Kiss

Ch8 Kiss

"Eek!" Akihito takes two steps back, putting space between himself and Asami.

Asami smiles, "Welcome to my bank, Takaba. Did you enjoy your time here?"

Akihito flushes at the smirk directed at him, knowing that Asami must be laughing at him. Clearing his now dry throat, "Well your bankers are very pushy, so I'm not sure. By the way, if even half of what you offered me is your usual offer you'll never make any profit with this endeavor." He tries for a haughty look, "Now I think that it is time that I leave." He turns away from the elevator, glancing around the hall for the stairs.

Before he could even take a single step Asami blocks his way, "Oh no Takaba, we can't let you leave here with a bad impression. Let me give you a tour of the building, I'm sure you wanted to do that anyways." Asami's eyes glittered in the light, capturing his attention in an almost hypnotic way.

Pulling himself away from the hypnotic golden stare, Akihito looks to the walls, floor, or anywhere except Asami. "No thank you, I think I have had enough for today."

Asami puffs out a small sound, almost like a laugh. "Oh? So you are willing to have one of my receptionists show you around but not me? I didn't know you for a coward Takaba, seems I misjudged you." Akihito could hear the slight mockery in his voice.

Forgetting the hypnotic effect temporarily Akihito locks his gaze back to Asami. "I am no coward!" he yells. Just to prove his point he gets on the elevator, feeling Asami following close behind him.

"Of course not, how could I ever have thought otherwise?" Asami smoothly comments, punching a floor button on the panel.

Akihito looks around and realizes that they are truly alone; the elevator attendant was strangely missing. 'Crap, should have just left, and to hell with what he thinks.' He thinks, feeling the sensually charged attraction fill the small space.

The door dings open, revealing a large viewing platform overlooking the city. The room is like a large hall, with intricately woven metal poles acting as pillars place evenly throughout the room. Surrounding each pillar are tables and chairs. All the outside walls are clear windows tilted outward to allow viewers the ability to see straight down. Horizontal poles line all of the tilted glass, giving the semblance of safety. Looking outside Akihito felt amazement. The sun is just beginning to set, painting the sky a rosy golden color. Most of the city is in shadows and the contrast of colorful sky and shadowed landscape is more beautiful then Aki could image. Fingers itching to take a picture, Akihito pull out a camera from the small bag that never leaves his side. Lost in the beauty of the scene, he forgets the danger of the man standing behind him; instead he focuses completely on the angle of the shots he wants to take.

Asami watches as Takaba moves to the observation windows, pulling out a camera from his bag and placing the bag on the floor. The passion on his face as he angles and positions himself fascinates him. Using the hand bar placed on all the windows he leans closer to the tilted windows, unknowingly showing how tight his jeans are. Asami stares at the show Takaba puts on, moving slowly this way and that, flexing his body so sensuously that if Asami didn't know any better he would think that Takaba did it on purpose.

Slowly moving closer Asami stares at the body that he would soon embrace again, imagining all the delectable sweet spots he could lick and the sensuous sounds he would hear. Catching a stray scent wafting from Takaba, he pictures Takaba leaning over the bars, bare ass thrusting out waiting for him, stretching his body as an invitation and staring back over his shoulder at Asami with the same passionate look on his face. "Mmm, Takaba," he whispers, "you should really be careful how you expose yourself."

"Huh, did you say something?" Takaba asks, still draped over the bar taking pictures.

Asami moves into Takaba's space, startling Takaba from his focus as he traps him against the safety bar. With his arms on either side of Takaba, he nestles himself comfortably between Takaba's legs. Asami leans in close, easing Takaba toward the tilted glass as his prey tries to lean away. Pining his body against Takaba's, he reaches for the camera Takaba cradles securely against his chest, placing it safely on the ground by the window.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Takaba stammers slightly, his body wiggling delightfully and pushing against Asami's chest, but only succeeding in putting all his weigh on the bar.

"Just taking in the scenery," Asami purrs, moving Takaba to be face to face. He stares into his eyes as he wraps his arm around Takaba, securing him safely against him as Takaba grips his shirt for safety.

"A-asami?" Takaba breaths, sounding slightly drunk and out of focus; Asami knew what Takaba was trying to ask.

"Don't worry Takaba. I no longer need to force you." He whispers against the younger man's lips before nibbling those lips to open and teasing a kiss out of him. Leading the young man to follow his own lips, Asami deepens the taste, relishing the pleasure of Takaba's need.

Akihito startles when Asami suddenly appears out of nowhere and traps him against the bar. Afraid of dropping his camera he cradles it against his body, though that leaves him at a horrible disadvantage to resist. He feels Asami press his body closer, pinning his legs and waist with his own. Trying to escape proves to be fruitless and Asami uses that to his advantage and takes his camera away.

"What are you doing?" With his hands free Aki attempts to push himself free from Asami's hold, but only succeeds in forcing himself further on the bar and himself off balancing.

"Just taking in the scenery," Akihito sees Asami smirk as his face moves closer, once again hypnotizing him. As Asami wraps his arms around him, Akihito smells Asami's scent, a spicy hot scent that tickles his nose and toys with his senses.

"Asami what are you going to do to me?" he thinks he asked, completely drawn in by this powerful male. His head is blurry, and his body is hot, so very hot. Instead of pushing Asami away he grips his shirt for dear life as he feels the world swirl away from him, finding solace in those captivating eyes, a salvation from this heat.

"Don't worry Takaba. I no longer need to force you." His voice charges down his spine, sending shocks to his nerves. Aki feels Asami nibbling at his lips, producing pleaser with each nip. Akihito gasps slightly, taking Asami light kiss with delight, following Asami's lips when he moves away, not wanting it to end so soon, and enjoying the rush of pleasure when Asami responds by deepening the kiss.

Asami pulls back, breaking off the surge of energy passing between them, leaving Akihito feeling dazed and afloat. Eyes focusing, he sees the larger man smile at him in satisfaction, like a buyer happily satisfied with his purchase. Pure willpower helps Aki to clear his mind, enough to pull back, away from the seductive warmth of Asami's embrace and taking advantage of Asami's now loose hold.

"Shall we continue the tour?" Asami backs away, giving Akihito space to recuperate from the mind numbing experience. Akihito watches as Asami moves slowly down the hall. Reaching down, Akihito reaches down and grabs his bag putting his camera back in, then follows reluctantly.

They moved through open double doors to another room made of white and gold marble that glitters in soft lighting. Walls, pillars, ceiling and floors are all sculpted out of the marble, in which are shapes that follow the natural flow of the gold. Every line of gold flows into the other, creating a golden web that expands throughout the room. Two sides of tilted viewing windows enclose a large empty space, while another section of the room holds lavish cream semi-circular seating surrounding small mirror tables. Each of the mirror tables had a soft glow, slowly displaying all spectrums of light as it emits gentle waves of heat, loosely similar to a round kotatsu without a cover. Near the empty area there is what seems like a curved stage rising above the room. Enclosing the stage are crystal railings carved in the shape waves of water, receding away to reveal long water dragons facing each other on either side of the small stair leading up to the stage, as if guarding the stage. Carved crystal lights depicting Japanese myths, all ranging from dragons and demons, to sprites and kitsune lined the marble walls in a vertical flow from the floor to the ceiling

"Wow!" Aki says, listening to his voice as it echoes throughout the room.

"This is the ballroom," Asami states, turning back to face Aki with a smile. Bowing slightly he offers a hand, "Would you like to dance?"

"There is no music." Aki murmurs before taking Asami's hand and following him out onto the empty dance floor, while holding his bag tightly beside him. The moment they begin dancing music softly starts, slowing increasing in volume with each twirl Asami leads Aki through. Akihito begins to feel light headed as Asami gracefully glides them around the floor.

"I am going to have a party here two nights from now," Asami informs softly, "however it is an exclusive selective party. Even the waiters are my family's personal servants." He continues, catching Akihito's eyes as they swirl around. "However I find myself in a dilemma-"

"You in a dilemma," Aki cuts in with a snort, "like that will ever happen."

Asami smiles, "Though you may not know it, I have had many dilemmas recently. However this one is something that you can help me with. It would be for our mutual benefit."

Alarm pulses through Aki, "Anything that would benefit you would probably hinder me," he stats flatly, refusing to believe that there could ever be any real mutual benefit.

"No, I think that this would be mutual, at least this time. I need someone to come with me to the party, someone unexpected."

"No way," he refuses flatly, shaking his head to clear his mind and emphasizing his refusal. "I am not some woman you can hang on your arm. I'm not even a woman."

"No one is expecting me to have a woman on my arm at this party. No, what I need is someone who will show up and distract some busybodies' attention away from me. Someone handsome and charming who will draw their interests. By the way, some of them would be the ladies of my family."

"What makes you think I would want to subjugate myself to something like that?" Aki ponders, secretly wondering why he was considering the offer.

"For many reasons: one you would learn a lot about me, and I know you are interested in that. Two you would be able to take pictures of a premiere party that which no other photographer would be invited in, much less allowed to photograph, though you will have to set up in a less than obvious way. Three, there would be food the likes of which would rarely grace your pallet, much less your table."

"Food? You expect me to go because of food?" Aki gasps, surprise coloring his tone.

The dance ends and Asami leads Aki away from the dance floor to the end of the room where there is another set of open double doors. These doors led to an ivory colored hallway lined with elevators.

One elevator was already open and waiting, empty of an attendant as well. Aki uses that as a chance to make a break for it, rushing inside and pushing the 1st floor, half hoping Asami would join him in the elevator, half praying he stays out.

"I'll let you decide by tomorrow night. If I don't hear anything I'll come get you for the party. Of course I'll provide you with suitable attire." Asami smirking face was the last image Aki had as the doors close, leaving him alone in the elevator.


End file.
